Meisu Shirogane
'Character Profile' ' ' 'Character First Name' Meisu 'Character Last Name' Shirogane 'IMVU Username' Meisu341 'Nickname (optional)' No Nickname Yet 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 02/04/94 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Sunagkurian (Moved to Yonshiagkure with Hajime, his brother) 'Height' 5'3 'Weight' 101 lbs. 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Features' *Short black hair *Grey eye color *Pale skintone *Slightly smaller body structure for his age *Normally wears black and grey/white 'Affiliation' Yonshi (Recent Residence) Suna 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' When we was in Sunagakure, Meisu was invisible. From his shyness and his abbility to stay silent most of the time made him not nearly as noticable than his brother Hajime. This made him a very easy target for bullies to make fun of him. But being silent and keeping to himself as made Meisu focus on himself more no matter what. He mostly spent the day studying or reading quietly. He loved his books that his father gave him, mostly being about adventuring shinobi or about myths within the shinobi world. He was never as strong and mighty as what the heros in the book were and that is what drove him mostly to be a powerful shinobi. After he moved with his brother to Yonshi, he slowly got out of his shell per say and has learned off his brother, joining him more often in anythign he could. His personaility mostly taking his mother side; being very poite, outgoing in the things he excelles at like reading and writting, skills that shinobi normally dont care much about. His dream of being a strong shinobi like his father is a important dream for both him and his brother, but Meisu also wants something else aswell. He also wishes to make sure his impact on the shinobi world be a happy one for his freinds and family. Since he didnt have many freinds besides Hajime, Meisu relies on the support of others to aid him. With a strogn bond with someone along side him, he can easy break free from his shell and be not the quiet boy reading in the corner, but a shinobi that has the fire and the determination to win. He almost changes into a different person when he is with people he cares for or knows more than anyone else, but if they are within unfamiliar company, he turns back into the quiet boy he is. A habit of his that wont seem to break any time soon. 'Behaviour' Meisu is a very quiet boy. From the looks of him, he gives off a boy that stays inside mostly and keeps to himself. His silence keeps him keen to observing more than speaking his mind. Alone, he is a very tough to break open and see the real him, but given the chance to be a freind or a family member, as you will see the true him... the fires within him grow to make him a hero and they will not be able to kept inside for long. '' 'Nindo (optional) ((Yet to be said in-character)) '''Summoning ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Shirogane Family: The Shirogane Family managed to live in the border of the Land of Wind. They were a small family and have no skilled ninja. Trying to find a source of power to compensate that, they created puppets. Wielding an army, they survived the Shinobi Wars. But a dark secret was exposed: to develop the puppets, they abducted humans and experimented on them. The Shirogane were said to be comprised of ninja with meager skill compared to the other existing shinobi clans. However, they were highly proficient in the puppet-making arts, as it was their apparent inferiority that led to them developing the Puppets they used. These Puppets they used are superior to normal puppets in general since they can operate without a nearby puppeteer as they can be manipulated from a distance, and are capable of getting up after receiving multiple hits from the opposition. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' N/A 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' Puppets (Yet to be used) 'Puppets: ' ' ' 'Strengths' - Very strong Chakra Manipulation 'Weaknesses' - Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' White 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: ''' '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 (7.5) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 5 (5) Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 (0) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 4 (8) Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 49.5 _______________________________________________ Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' N/A (At least not in Yonshi Village ^^)) 'Background Information' Meisu Shirogane was born in Sunagakure on February 4th, 194 AN to the Shirogane clan of the Land of Wind. He was born to Jin-e Shirogane and Kagura Shirogane (nee Himura). Jin-e Shirogane was a Jounin of the Hidden Sand and a Master Puppeteer, having been able to create, mass produce, and control sets of Puppets (for more infomation on Puppets or the Shirogane Clan, pleas go to the clan page). Hajime's mother, Kagura, was also a gifted puppeteer, being taught by her husband and a skilled insect-user as she hailed from bug using clan from the border of the Land of Wind. Jin-e was intrigued by his wife's power with insects and decided to experiment with several new puppet builds. This resulted in Jin-e creating a Puppet the size of an insect. After Meisu and Hajime were born, Jin-e knew that he had to pass on his mastery of Puppeteering to his sons - Meisu and Hajime, though in different ways. He taught Meisu's older brother how to create and use insect puppets, allowing Hajime at the age of three to pick which insect to base his designs after. Hajime picked the Mayfly-- not because of any preference as he was only three years old-- and his father created him a puppet designed as such. This puppet was not stacked with any weapons. It was a mere play thing for Hajime to practice on as his father trained him in the art of Puppeteering handed down from his family. Meisu was the youngest, Hajime being born only a few minutes before him. Their appearances make them look as if they never were related. Meisu being a pale-skinned, short hair, and a quiet personality and Hajime having a tanner-skintone, longer hair, and bonder. They took most of their personality traits off of who they looked up to mostly. Hajime being their father and Meisu looking up to his mother. This made both Meisu and Hajime take major steps in growing as still young children, mimicing and copying in their younger years. Meisu was a silent and shut in child. Being teased alot outside by bullies and others, his self esteem seemed to drop in public. This made Meisu into a very shy and silent child, but this wasnt a bad thing for him. This only made himself grow to observe more than to do. He loved to go inside and read up on stories of shinobi that were heroes, or stories of shinobi overcoming obsticals. Reading and writting was one of his best subjects he loved, no matter if he wished to be a shinobi or not, these two traits were very solid to him. But when he started to grasp his mind around the arts of the ninja, then his mind truely opened to the vast world and knolledge of shinobi. Both Hajime and meisu soon grew to be trained in puppetery at the age of 10. As Hajime got help from their father, Meisu was getting tips from his mother. She did not know much like her husband did, but she knew well enough to teach Meisu privatly, understanding Meisu more from his troubled times with bullies and seeing him read silently. Unlike his brother Hajime, Meisu liked the traditional puppets, based off the human body and not a animal. The form of the body made Meisu think it could be some super-powerful half-puppet-half-human. He would kid himself beleive this from one of his stories he read and soon loved the form of the traditional human shaped puppets. His father, creating basic puppets for the both sons, finished his work and gave both their new start puppets. Hajime, got a insect-themed puppet as Meisu got his wish as his puppet was a human-themed template with no weapons inside. A empty shell. Meisu examined it for so long, constantly looking where things could go and how it worked. He even hurt himself alittle when he accidently closes the openings on his fingers as he was alittle too eager to learn about his new tool. After awhile he figured that he needed to make it look apart, the basic design showed no detail, a blank face, no clothing, no nothing. Just a metal human-shaped puppet. He thoguht to himself and quickly took in ideas on how to make this puppet actually his, personalizing it. He then got a idea as he took one of his hero's main puppet and decided to base it off that. He quickly took the picture of the puppet in the story of his and showed to his father. He begged for the puppet to look like this as much as possible. The father thought and then agree'd because Hajime was having trouble with his new puppet, having to make another version of it. Their father took both their puppets and created the detail and the new version of their new personalized puppets. Days went by and his father then gave Meisu and Hajime their puppets back. Meisu got excited as his first puppet was what he dreamed of. The human-themed puppet had a black cloak, hiding the body of the puppet (much like Crow puppet). The face was painted and stained so that the detailed painting could not come off in a fight. The face was of a man, grey skintone as the eye color upon the man-puppet was almost a silvery tinge. The mouth was able to move like a old marionette puppet as it was another conpartment. The puppet now had hair as it was long and black as night, making the puppet look as if it was a statue of the hero within Meisu's favorite book. (A picture will be shown of what the puppet looks like.) The puppet int he book was called "Strife". Meisu loved that name as he agreed Strife was now fully his. He showed his mother his knew puppet creation as she was proud of him. Her abbility to create passed down to both Hajime and Meisu fully as this was evidence. For the next two years of their life, Meisu continued training and reading up on puppetry and on occasion his own brother create puppets. He also spent those two years studying further into the art of Puppetry as well as the utilization of his own Puppet along side his brother for more support. After the two yeard passed, Hajime had turned 12. It was at this age his parents sent him and his brother Meisu to Yonshigakure to join the academy in hopes of being strong ninja. On the ride to Yonshigakure, Meisu noticed Hajime getting bullied by other children that joined the group heading towards Yonshi. Meisu wanted to just watch and hope they didnt see him instead as he didnt want to just sit around and merely watch his brother get picked on like he used to in Suna. For the first time, Meisu stood up for Hajime strangely as his older brother always did this for him, not the other way around. yelling at the bullies made him angry and it nearly changed him into a compeltely different person. Both brothers were shocked. After that, Meisu made a pledge that he wouldnt let anyone get bullied or hurt like he had been through constantly. 'Roleplaying Library' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Meisu%27s_ACADEMY_TEST http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Meisu_and_Hajime_meeting_Sensei_Yume http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kugutsu_Training_Day_1_%2812.19.12%29 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Meisu%27s_Training_day http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Meisu_Learning_Puppetry_1 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kugutsu_Training_Day_2_%2812.21.12%29 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Building_Meisu%27s_first_puppet:_%22Jinzo%22 Training Progress Ninjutsu Techniques Taijustu Techniques Genjutsu Techniques Pupperty Techniques '- Chakra Strings (C RANK): 2 rps' Weapon Techniques Strength Improvements I: Speed Improvements I: 2 rps Chakra Improvements I: 2 rps 'Approved by:' Approved by: Namikaze Jinora Hyuuga Yume Category:Yonshigakure Member Category:Team Itsumo